Just tell me
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Los chicos de Seigaku deben hacer una obra en contra de su voluntad, ¿Quién evitó que Fuji Syuusuke besara a un inconsciente Tezuka Kunimitsu? Strongest pair y muchas parejas más
1. El plan

**Just tell me**

(Titulo faltante de imaginación)

(Varios)

Capitulo número uno: "..."

Todos los chicos de Seigaku -sentados en el piso- miraban incrédulos a las dos jovencitas que tenían enfrente. Tomoka les narraba una historia mientras estrujaba un cuadernillo azul con ímpetu de un lado a otro, causando que varias hojas se zafaran, revolotearan en el aire y cayeran al piso. Sakuno sólo sonreía nerviosamente entregando una copia del cuadernillo a cada integrante...

-Y así...finaliza la historia-decía con los ojos brillosos, a punto de echarse a llorar por la emoción.

Todos los presentes estaban en completo silencio (por favor insertar aquí el ruido de grillitos). Miraban a la chica de coletas como si fuera un extraño espécimen que vomitaba espuma por la boca y escurría pus por los ojos...

-Ah... Sí...-hablaba Kikumaru, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntaba, esperanzado de que todo lo que había dicho la menor no era más que una broma.

-Por supuesto-respondía, incrédula de que nadie parecía tener un gesto de aprobación dibujado en la cara.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, aventando el cuadernillo a un lado

-Debes estar loca-le decía de mala gana

-Guarda silencio, Kaidoh..., no nos queda otra alternativa- la defendía Oishi, aunque el tampoco estaba nadita contento.

-Bah, patrañas-respondía, quitándose el paliacate de la cabeza-Yo no pienso formar arte de esta burla...-finalizaba, tomando sus cosas y yéndose del lugar, dando grandes zancadas

-¡Kaidoh ¡espera!-le hablo Kawamura, pero era inútil.

-Mamushi se enojó-susurraba Momoshiro antes de dar inicio a un nuevo incómodo silencio.

Tezuka soltó un leve suspiro, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, se acordó de la pobre de Sumire...

La anciana había sido internada de emergencia en el hospital general de la ciudad por que se había tragado un pedazo de metal por accidente, mientras comía un poco del pastel de carne que le había preparado su "dulce nieta". La nieta lo había hecho en una lección de cocina de la escuela, le había quedado un poco duro pero la anciana había comido una rebanada por pura cortesía, para no hacer sentir mal a su nieta.

Ahora, las prácticas de tenis habían quedado canceladas por completo, aunque sinceramente eso no le había parecido justo; Sumire sólo estaba de adorno en los entrenamientos (apoyo moral), los chicos siempre seguían y obedecían a Sadaharu (aunque a veces eso era atentar contra su propia vida). Y para terminarla de acabar, a la vieja chiflada se le había ocurrido "amenazarlos" con que sí no obedecían a su dulce nieta y a su loca amiga les quitaría la titularidad y su lugar en el equipo...

_Estaban a merced de esas dos..._

-¿Tú que opinas, Tezuka?-

Una suave voz lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Syuusuke Fuji lo miraba divertido, el chico estaba sentado a su lado y sus ojos azules, abiertos sólo para él, mostraban un brillo travieso. Todos al instante guardaron silencio, querían saber que opinaba Tezuka Kunimitsu al respecto.

_La opinión del capitán era tan necesaria como el oxígeno que respiraban..._

-Bueno..., debemos de obedecer a las jovencitas..., la entrenadora nos lo ordenó-finalizó, con un tono resignado; maldiciendo a la anciana en sus adentros.

Tomoka lanzó un chillido de emoción.

-Este..., pues..., sólo hicimos esta reunión para darles los guiones..., ya se pueden ir-decía Sakuno con timidez, un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.- Mañana se rifan los personajes, así que por favor sean puntuales..., nos vemos aquí, terminando las clases-

Todos obedecieron, apenas tomaron sus cosas, salieron disparados fuera de la cancha, corriendo lo más rápido que podían. Tomoka, que antes no pasaba de ser "la chica que es amiga de la nieta de la entrenadora" se había vuelto la persona más odiada por los muchachos.

-¿Crees que les haya parecido buena idea?- preguntó emocionada.

Sakuno soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Pues...creo que sí-respondía, viendo como los chicos se alejaban del lugar.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Pero que estaba pensando!-preguntó Eiji, quien estaba más inquieto que de costumbre- sinceramente, esa es la historia más cursi que eh escuchado, sí hubieran visto a mi hermana suspirar por ella cuando era pequeña, les juro que ahora estarían traumados...-

_A lo mejor esa era la razón de por qué Eiji Kikumaru era así..._

-Vamos Ryoma..., esa chica se muere por ti! dile que no haga esa obra de teatro!-pedía Momoshiro, revolviéndole el cabello con una mano.

Echizen gruñó

-Era eso o...-recordó lo que había escuchado decir a las chicas durante el almuerzo-meternos al club de porristas del equipo de fútbol...-

Todos pusieron cara de susto al instante, como si se hubieran ganado una jarra de a litro de _"el nuevo jugo revitalizante levanta-muertos de Inui Sadaharu_"

-¿A ese club donde obligan a los hombres a ponerse un short vulgarmente corto y pegado que no deja nada a la imaginación?- preguntó Kawamura, casi al punto del desmayo.

El pánico se hizo más notorio en todos

-Sí... "ese" club...-afirmó el pequeñín.

-Oh, vamos...la obra no es tan mala-hablaba Fuji- ¡es un clásico!-

Los demás lo miraron feo

**Syuusuke Fuji siempre rompiendo el encanto**

-Claro Fuji...también te encantan los jugos de Inui-hablaba Momo sarcásticamente, alejándose del susodicho para que no lo obligara a tomar del antes ya mencionado "juguito levanta-muertos".

Varios soltaron la carcajada, optaron de cambiar el tema de la conversación por su propio bien y se entretuvieron de hablar del incidente de Sumire por el resto del camino. Poco a poco el grupo comenzó a difractarse..., al final -cuando Kawamura tuvo que irse por un callejón-sólo quedaron Syuusuke y Kunimitsu, que eran los que vivían más lejos.

Un silencio incómodo -peor de los que habían pasado con las chicas- se hizo presente.

Desde hacía varios días atrás, Syuusuke había creado cierta "atracción fatal" hacía su capitán. Aquellos ojos cafés lo volvían loco. La dureza de su carácter le causaba un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Tenía unas ganas enorme de destruir "la máscara de frialdad" de Tezuka para poder ver su lado débil...su lado tierno; tal vez era su extraño deseo de "ver sufrir a la gente", pero moría de ganas de ver al otro completamente dominado...a su merced _-¡Por dios!-_ pensó. Desvió su mirada a un lado, por primera vez se avergonzaba de lo que pensaba.

El sentimiento de Tezuka era más o menos parecido. Se sentía, aunque no lo quisiera admitir nunca, algo incómodo cuando se quedaba a solas con Syuusuke. El verlo a los ojos era algo que no le agradaba mucho, aunque se sorprendía a sí mismo buscando la mirada del prodigio durante las prácticas de tennis. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de desechar esas ideas absurdas de su cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo, Tezuka?-preguntó Fuji, al notar el comportamiento extraño del otro

-No es nada-respondía, evadiendo la mirada azulina del otro-sólo estaba...-inventó una excusa-pensando en la historia de esa chica...-

El menor sonrió

-Pues no es tan mala, es romántica... creo que las chicas son cursis por naturaleza-

-Tal vez...-

Ambos guardaron silencio. Tezuka estaba nervioso y lo demostraba corporalmente dando pasos torpes e irregulares. Fuji no perdía detalle alguno ¿Por qué Tezuka se comportaba así? Ni siquiera en los partidos más difíciles demostraba muestra alguna de nerviosismo. Aunque claro, no podía evitar pensar que era él quien lo ponía nervioso y eso lo hizo sonreír perversamente. Sin embargo, la magia se acabaría pronto, pues el lugar donde cada quien tomaba un camino distinto se acercaba. Sí iba a actuar bobamente lo tenía que hacer pronto.

-Nos vemos-decía de repente, poniéndose delante del mayor, quien se sobresaltó-Espero que mañana nos vaya bien en la distribución de papeles-finalizaba con un tono de voz increíblemente sexy y para cerrar con broche de oro, se le ocurrió guiñarle un ojo. Syuusuke se echo a correr calle abajo dejando a un Tezuka algo molesto. A veces ese niño podía ser indeseable si se lo proponía, pensó.

Mientras, En otro lado...

Ryoma Echizen llegaba a su casa. Le dolía la cabeza por el día tan pesado que había tenido en la escuela y por el intenso calor que hacía. Unos estruendosos ronquidos, marca diablo, le indicaban que su padre estaba dormido y lo pudo comprobar al verlo tirado a la mitad del pasillo junto con varias revistas eróticas

**QUE VERGÜENZA**

Bbbrrrr...-

Karupin se restregó en sus piernas causándole un cosquilleo. El chico tomó al gato y le rascó la barbilla, haciendo que el animalito empezara a ronronear.

"_Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer"_

Esquivando a su padre, para no despertarlo, el chico subió a su cuarto; depositó a Karupin con cuidado en su cama, tomó su mochila y saco el cuadernillo azul. Empezó a leer la introducción de la historia.

"La bella durmiente", estaba escrito en una sola página, con letras grandes y negritas. Bien eso había más que suficiente por un día, pensó. Botó el cuadernillo lo más lejos que pudo. El guión choco contra la puerta y asustó al gato.

Echizen vio realizadas sus pesadillas. Era obvio que todo el mundo conocía esa historia y (al saber perfectamente que no había chicas en SEIGAKU) no había duda que alguno de ellos se tenía que vestir como niña, bueno, no sólo uno, también estaban las hadas madrinas, la hada mala, la reina... Pobres diablos, la posibilidad de ser un personaje femenino en esa historia eran muy altas. Poco a poco el sueño le gano y se quedo dormido.

"La bella durmiente"

_Esa historia era tan...tan...tan..._

_Momo.  
Momoshi.  
Momoshiro..._

Una imagen se cristalizó en sus sueños.

Momoshiro Takeshi estaba delante de él, con miles de panecillos de sabores en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres un poco, Ryoma?

-¿Momo-senpai?-

El chico sólo atino a verlo muy sorprendido. Cuando se dio cuenta, Momoshiro ya le había llenado la boca con varios bocadillos.

-Vamos, Ryoma, come-decía mientras seguía llenándole la boca

-Mmmmm!-

-Come, Ryoma, come-

Un momento... Algo iba mal en ese sueño. Momoshiro era un egoísta en cuestiones de comida (Si! Aún en los sueños de Ryoma XD) y en ese momento ¡ya tenía la mandíbula atascada por tantos panecillos!

-Come, Ryoma, come-

Poco a poco la voz, que se oía lejana, se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y para su horror, dejo de ser la voz de Momoshiro para convertirse en la de su padre. -oye, Ryoma, oye...-

Naijiroh lo zarandeaba y le picaba la cara con la antena del teléfono inalámbrico

-Oye, Ryoma, oye...-

-AAAYYYY!-

El chico terminó de despertarse por completo y le dirigió una mirada de odio a su padre. Naijiroh ni se inmutó.

-Te hablan por teléfono y no atiendes, tuve que levantarme-le dijo, dejando el teléfono a un lado y saliendo del cuarto del chico.

-¡Cuánto trabajo te ha de haber costado!-le gritó

-Oye! Todavía que te paso la llamada te portas tan malcriado como siempre!-se escuchó desde el pasillo- ¡Ni lo hubiera hecho!-

Ryoma bufó y contestó de mala gana

-¿Diga?-

-Uhh... ¿Estás de malas?- preguntó la voz con burla

Era Momoshiro. El enojo se le bajo de golpe.

-Ah...no -balbuceó- Mi padre..., ya lo conoces, todo un caballero-finalizó con ironía

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?-lo invitó

Ryoma sonrió ¿Por qué no?

-Está bien-

-Entonces te espero en cinco minutos en la puerta de tu casa...-

Fin del capitulo.


	2. Cuando los principes se vuelvenprincesas

Just tell me

(Varias parejas)

25 de Mayo del 2006

Capitulo dos: "Cuando los príncipes se vuelven princesas, hadas y reinas"

Otro día más. El calor seguía estando insoportable

Ryoma Echizen miraba la ventana, aburrido de sólo ver la cara del viejo profesor de historia, que ni siquiera estaba explicando bien el tema de la segunda guerra mundial, para variar.

El aire fresco le daba de lleno en la cara, haciendo que deseara más a cada momento la hora de salida..., _¡Un día más y no habría escuela por dos días! _De seguro Momoshiro lo invitaría a comer hasta casi vomitar lo digerido, sí, le parecía buena idea para matar ese jueves, pero antes de eso, tenía que verle la cara a ese par de...tontas; sí ¡Tontas! Antes, cualquier cosa que hicieran Sakuno o Tomoka le daba igual, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, no afectaba en su vida, inclusive apenas si notaba que existían y eso de cierta forma las hacía lindas, pero ahora estaba bajo la amenaza de que le tocara algún papel de niña.

**Hasta había tenido pesadillas...**

Sí, era oficial; Tomoka y Sakuno se habían ganado su desprecio..- pensaba. Casi involuntariamente, una escena se cristalizó en su mente; ambas chicas estaban sujetas a una cuerda y debajo de ellas estaba una gigantesca olla de aceite hirviendo... Y la soga estaba a unas fracciones de segundo de romperse y dejarlas caer

_-Jo, jo, jo, jo-_

-¡Echizen ponga atención!-

_Fffsshhhh_

Un borrador paso silbando por su cabeza, rozándole la oreja

-¡AAAAYY!- se quejó, matándolo con la mirada- ¡Óigame, a eso se le llama agresión!-

-¡Le estoy hablando para que me ponga atención y no me hace caso!- le reclamó.

Todo el mundo se comenzó a reír y el príncipe miro a todos, mandándolos al diablo con una "mirada mortal etilo Echizen" La campana de salida sonó, alegrando a más de uno, todos los profesores y alumnos ansiaban largarse a su casa, comer algo y dormir una siesta de media tarde (que con ese asqueroso calor se hacía más que antojable) pero ese destino no estaba reservado para los de Seigaku.

Sakuno esperaba a Ryoma fuera del salón para irse juntos a las canchas. La chica como siempre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y cuando vio a Echizen salir del salón con su jeta de aburrición, se emocionó aún más...

-Ryoma-kun-balbuceó

El chico se le quedo viendo

-¿Te gustaría que nos fuéramos juntos a las canchas?-preguntó tímidamente

-No-respondió en tono seco- me quede de ver con Momoshiro...de hecho, ahí esta- finalizó, señalando el fondo del pasillo, donde el chico lo saludaba con la mano levantada y cargando comida en el otro brazo; el príncipe sencillamente se fue, sin despedirse siquiera.

CRACK

Cualquiera que hubiera puesto atención suficiente tal vez hubiera podido escuchar un corazón romperse. El corazón de Ryuuzaki Sakuno para ser más exactos.

------

En las canchas...

Sadaharu estaba en una esquina, viendo y analizando las cosas que hacían todos los presentes. Obviamente notó, y para su desgracia, que Kaidoh no estaba. Eiji estaba haciendo piruetas mientras Oishi lo observaba. Kawamura tenía cara de no saber que estaba haciendo (cosa normal XD) Tezuka tenía cara de cohibido por algo que Fuji le estaba diciendo, con un gesto de perversión tatuado en la cara...¡¡ESO NO ERA NORMAL! ¡¡Tenía que tener datos!- pensaba mientras sacaba su cuadernillo y se ponía a escribir como loco

-¡Chicos!- gritaba Tomoka.

La chica venía seguida por Horio y sus compinches. Un poco más atrás venían Ryoma y Momoshiro, ambos comiendo una súper hamburguesa doble con tocino y jamón, y más atrás estaba Sakuno, con cientos de espectros y un aura gris a su alrededor.

Tezuka agradeció con toda su alma aquella interrupción, Fuji, que en un principio se había acercado amablemente a él para preguntarle por el estado de salud "la dulce" Sumire, había cambiado drásticamente la conversación a insinuaciones (que le parecieron) de índole sexual... De hecho, la última frase que había pronunciado el tensai había sido _"Puedo agarrar muy bien otras cosas que no sean raquetas, como espadas, sí me toca ser el príncipe voy a enfundar una espada, Tezuka"_ con un tonito que no le pareció nada inocente.

La chica de coletas espero a que todos estuvieran reunidos para comenzar a hablar

-Bueno, Kaoru-senpai no esta, en ese caso, le va a...-

-¡Tocar el papel de la princesa!-interrumpieron Momo y Ryoma al mismo tiempo, antes de soltar la carcajada

Tomoka frunció el ceño

-No, chicos, le va a tocar el papel que sobre- les espetó. Los otros dos se desilusionaron. En su mente ya habían grabado la imagen de Mamushi con un lindo vestido rosa- Bueno, prosigamos, Horio va a pasar con una caja, hagan el favor de tomar un papel y decirme el color que esta escrito en éste...-

El chico "con 2 años de experiencia en el tennis" pasó delante de los titulares de Seigaku con una caja de tamaño mediano, cada uno metió la mano, sudando frío, y tomó un papel

-Bien, ahora, díganme el color por favor, empecemos contigo Ryoma-sama-

-Ah...-el chico miro incrédulo el papel y parpadeó varias veces

-Pues... Aquí dice "naranja"-balbuceó

-Perfecto, ¿anotaste eso, Sakuno?... ¡Sakuno!- la chica zarandeó a su amiga- ¡reacciona, por dios! Desde que llegaste estás como en otro mundo, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-OH..., nada Tomoka, perdón- se disculpó; tomó un cuadernillo y empezó a anotar el nombre del chico y el color que le había tocado

-¿Tezuka-buchou?-

-Morado-

-¿Fuji-senpai?-

-Verde...-

-¿Momoshiro-senpai?-

-Azul-

-¿Taka-san?-

-Amarillo-

-¿Sadaharu-senpai?-

-Café-

-¿Kikumaru-senpai?-

-Rojo-

-¿Oishi-senpai?-

-Verde limón-

-Bien, el último color que quedo fue el "_Magenta_" que sería el personaje de Kaidoh-senpai- dijo mirando el último papel que quedo en la caja- ¿Anotaste todo, Sakuno?-

-Sí-

-Estupendo ... Mañana les diremos qué personajes se les asignó-avisaba mientras se iba corriendo del lugar, riendo al más puro estilo de una loca, y llevándose a la pobre de Sakuno a rastras.

Tezuka, muy alejado de Fuji, por su seguridad, estaba que se quería dar de topes contra cualquier cosa. -Deberíamos estar entrenando, no obedeciendo a un par de niñitas pre-pubertas- pensaba enojado.

-------

El viernes llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

El pitido horrible de un reloj hizo despertar a Kaoru Kaidoh

El chico abrió sus ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, despertando su cociente lentamente y planeando lo que haría en el día. Su mente divago un poco en el limbo y sin razón alguna, aparentemente, recordó la llamada de tres horas que había tenido con Inui el día anterior...

Sadaharu-senpai le había preguntado (más bien, reclamado) por qué no se había quedado a la repartición de papeles. Como si la respuesta no fuera obvia, pensó molesto. La imagen de verse así mismo con un vestido de cualquier tipo lo hizo enojarse y despertar por completo. ¡Nunca permitiría una humillación de ese tipo! Prefería mil veces convertirse en el esclavo de Momoshiro o del mocoso antes de hacer eso.

Se vistió en un santiamén y bajo a desayunar la comida que había preparado su madre para su padre, su hermano y él. Llegó a la escuela, con su inigualable actitud de _"Quítate de mi camino, basura"_, razón por la cual se había ganado el 'respeto' de todos. Sin embargo, algo raro estaba pasando, todos los "mocosos" no lo veían con terror, sino con otra expresión, una que no podía descifrar.

-Fushuuu-

-¡MAMUSHI!-

-Mmppfff- el mencionado bufó al reconocer la voz de quien le había hablado- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ah, que genio, Kaidoh- se burló Momoshiro, con un pan en la boca-lo único que logras es ganar más admiradores-

-Cállate...-

Momoshiro sonrió. Su pasatiempo favorito era molestar al chico, sin duda alguna. Trató de comerse el pan para seguir molestándolo libremente, pero se le atoro en la garganta.

-¡Kaidoh ayúdame!- pidió con un hilo de voz, con los ojos desorbitados y dándose de golpes en el pecho. El mencionado sonrió maliciosamente, le soltó un puñetazo en la espalda y el pobre de Takeshi fue a volar hasta el fondo del pasillo, aunque sin ninguna obstrucción en la garganta.

-¡MAMUSHI, ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-

-Fushuuu-

Abrió la puerta de su salón de golpe, dio grandes zancadas para llegar a su pupitre y sentarse, mientras todo el mundo se le quedo viendo en silencio.

-¿Qué me ves?- le preguntó molesto a la chica de al lado, la pobre sólo alcanzó a balbucear un apenas audible "nada", antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Fushuuu-

Miró a su alrededor, todos al instante apartaron la mirada.

Lo que no sabía es que el chisme de obra ya se había difundido y un muchachito llamado Horio había sido el encargado de hacerlo.

Las clases estuvieron, para variar, como siempre aburridas. En cuanto sonó el timbre del almuerzo estuvo a punto de salir corriendo feliz de la vida, pero el hecho de que todos se le quedaron viendo lo hizo sentir extrañamente incómodo, impidiéndole siquiera pararse de su lugar.

-Fushuuu-

-¡Mamushi!-

-Ash...-

El "tarado" estaba de vuelta y se veía más feliz que nunca, tenía una sonrisa que sólo le mostraba a él. Una sonrisa sádica-de-burla, sin duda había encontrado algo con que molestarlo, algo muy grande...

Momoshiro recorrió la distancia de la puerta al lugar del chico en menos de un segundo y apenas estuvo cerca de él, le restregó una hoja de papel en la cara

-¡Mira!- le gritó, ignorando que prácticamente todos los chicos seguían en su lugar, aunque el profesor ya se había ido, mirando al par. Kaidoh seguía neutral

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó molesto

El otro sonrió aún más

-Esta es la lista de los personajes asignados a la obra "La bella durmiente del bosque" que presentará el club de tennis- dijo alzando la voz a propósito, captando (más) la atención de todos y de unos cuantos que estaban en el pasillo- Claro que algunos chicos tendrán que vestirse como mujeres-

Los murmuros y cuchicheos se hicieron presentes. Al fin de cuentas, el rumor estaba siendo **confirmado **por un _titular_.

- Y conste que esta lista es O-F-I-C-I-A-L, no hay cambio alguno en nada, la conseguí gracias a mis contactos- finalizó sonriendo aún más.

-¡Empieza ya Momo-chan senpai!- pedía una chica completamente emocionada

-¡Sí! ¡Queremos saber!

-Está bien, está bien-sonrió nervioso

A cada segundo que pasaba, el cuerpo de Kaoru se empezaba a tensar más y más. Takeshi tomó aire y empezó a gritar los nombres de los "elegidos"

-¡Tezuka será la princesa, Fuji el príncipe! ¡Ryoma, Oishi e Inui las hadas! ¡El rey será Kawamura y la reina Eiji! Yo, su servidor, seré el narrador y... -hizo mucho énfasis- ¡el aquí presente Kaoru Kaidoh será la bruja!-

Se formo un silencio súbito, para dar paso a gritos eufóricos de chicas

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡TEZUKA-SENPAI SERÁ LA PRINCESA!-

-¡QUIERO VER A EIJI HECHO UNA REINA!-

-¡KAWAMURA SERÁ EL REY!-

-Je, je, je,je- Momoshiro estaba muy satisfecho con los gritos de las chicas. Kaoru palideció y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no írsele a golpes al bocón.

Entre todo el griterío, se pudieron escuchar dos voces desde el pasillo

-¿Dónde esta Momo-senpai? ¡Me robo la lista!- exclamó enojada Tomoka...

-Creo que entro por aquí- habló Sakuno

Fue entonces cuando ocurrieron varias cosas en fracciones de segundo. Las miradas de Tomoka, Sakuno, Momo y Kaidoh se cruzaron.

El ver la mirada asesina de Kaoru, a las chicas gritando y la hoja blanca en la mano de Momo hizo que Sakuno y Tomoka comprendieran la situación a la perfección

_Momo había dado los nombres..._

Kaidoh no pudo aguantar más. Su desequilibrada mente no pudo.

-¡LAS VOY A MATAR!-gritó enfurecido mientras se les abalanzaba encima. Las chicas apenas si pudieron evitarlo, salieron corriendo despavoridas...

-¡KYAAAAA!-

-¡Kaidoh! ¡ESPERAAAA!- gritaba Momo, tratando de agarrarlo, pero no pudo.

Fue así como Tomoka y Sakuno huían, salvando sus vidas, seguidas muy de cerca por un Kaidoh deseoso de matar, que a la vez era seguido por Momoshiro, quien trataba de evitar que un asesinato se llevara a cabo...

Fin del capitulo.

Ya! Hasta ahí x3! Hoy termine de escribir el capi (en la madrugada) Perdón por no actualizar pronto, y un detalle que se me fue, era que Fuji será el seme, no Tezuka :P

Ja, ja, ja y esperen a las reacciones de los otros chicos! (en especial la de Tezuka y la de Fuji)


	3. Tezuka se entera

Just tell me

Capitulo 3

2 de agosto de 2007

Varias parejas.

Seishun Gakuen

Honorable escuela, llena de excelentes estudiantes con buen promedio e inigualables deportistas.

Tezuka Kunimitsu reunía ambas características.

Chico serio, bien parecido, con inigualable club de fans y con la fama de ser "el más deseado de la escuela", se rumoreaba que cambiaba de pareja como de calcetines y que siempre mantenía la identidad de la persona en secreto para evitar que fuera hostigada por los demás. Pero nada de eso era cierto.

La verdad es que al chico lo último que le interesaba era relacionarse sentimentalmente con alguien más. Se reía a carcajadas, cuando nadie lo veía, sí cierta chica aseguraba ser su "novia secreta", y como no negaba nada, todos lo daban por hecho.

En ese momento miraba embobado por la ventana de un corredor de la escuela. A pesar de no sentir nada "especial" por alquien en concreto, le desagradaba mucho esa sensación de cosquilleo cada vez que Fuji se le acercaba. Además el prodigio no ayudaba mucho, con su comportamiento extraño lo único que hacía era enfadarlo más. ¿Se estaba burlando de él o qué?

Unos gritos desesperados se escucharon al final del pasillo. La nieta de la entrenadora y su amiga corrían –y chillaban- por sus vidas, huyendo de algo. Pasaron silbando a su lado y apenas unos pasos atrás corría Kaidoh con Momoshiro en su espalda.

-¡Buchouuuu!- gritó el chico. No se le había ocurrido otra forma mejor para detener a Mamushi más que colgarse en su espalda y tirarlo; pero eso no le afectó al otro en lo más mínimo, al fin y al cabo el entrenamiento infernal que había llevado a cabo no había sido en vano. Estaba a punto de consumar el "asesinato prometido".

Tezuka ni se inmutó.

El destino de esas mocosas no le incumbía en lo más mínimo. Siguió mirando por la ventana, ese pasillo estaba completamente solo y así le gustaba.

-Tezuka-kun-

El chico soltó un brinco. Apenas un segundo atrás se suponía que estaba completamente solo. Se giró lentamente y vio a una chica. La muchacha era unos 20 centímetros más baja que él, tenía el cabello castaño y con los ojos completamente abiertos, cosa que le incomodo muchísimo.

-¿Sí?-

La chica lo miraba como si fuera un dios. Se acercó demasiado a él y lo tomo de las manos.

-Tezuka-

Alguien susurró a su oído y el pobre sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo. De la nada (al igual que la chica delante de él) apareció el prodigio de Seigaku, quien fulminaba con la mirada a la antes mencionada. Parecía que de un momento a otro iba a salir un rayo mortal de sus ojos y los mataría a ambos. Sin embargo, ésta sólo ensancho más los ojos y de un rápido movimiento colocó las manos del ojiazul con las del capitán, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Les quiero decir- comenzó a susurrar- que…

…….

Por otro lado, Tomoka y Sakuno se habían atrincherado en un armario de limpieza. El escándalo fue tal que toda la escuela ya estaba enterada de toda la obra y quienes iban a representarla (con los personajes ya asignados).

Eiji estaba contento. Aunque le tocó un papel de chica no se sentía incómodo. Vivía para sus fans y si ellas estaban felices por verlo vestido como una reina, no tenía ningún problema. Taka-san estaba algo cohibido. Nunca pensó que tuviera tantas fans. 2 docenas de chicas gritaban a su alrededor. De Oishi no se podía ver otra cosa más que su mano que sobresalía entre un montón de chicas que aullaban enloquecidas. Inui, por su parte, estaba en la azotea, escondido. Sus lentes brillaban maléficamente, con una sonrisa del mismo tipo surcando su rostro de oreja a oreja.

_Esto sería muy divertido_

Kaidoh y Echizen, que se había enterado por Horio y compañía, se encargaban de patear la puerta del armario donde estaban atrincheradas las chicas. Momoshiro estaba tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Mamushi le había soltado un puñetazo que le quitó el sentido.

-¡SALGAN DE AHÍ!- gritaba histérico Ryoma. Él mismo se encargaría de torcele el pescuezo a ambas.

Varias personas veían sorprendidas el "espectáculo" pero nadie quería meterse, capaz quedaban peor que Momoshiro.

.…..

-Y juro que haré todo lo posible e imposible para mantener su relación a flote- finalizaba la chica, apretando sus manos.

Syuusuke sonreía conmovido por las lindas palabras. Kunimitsu, en cambio, estaba horrorizado…

-¿Sabes? Pensé que eras una maldita trepadora, de esas que persiguen a Tezuka noche y día-hablo Fuji-Pero estaba equivocado. Te agradezco todo lo que has dicho.

El capitán, en cambio, se sentía demasiado incómodo. Parecía gato a punto de meterse al agua, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para seguirse comparando con un animal, pues unos pasos hicieron temblar el piso. Una manada de elefantes –pensó-. Perfecto. Seguro matarían a Fuji y a la chica y él viviría feliz por siempre, pero estaba equivocado. El pasillo se lleno de chicas en menos de 10 segundos, acorralándolos por ambos lados.

-¡TEZUKAAAAA-KUN! ¡FUJIIIII-KUN!-

Fácil estaban rodeados por más de 200 chicas que lloraban y gritaban emocionadas, ambos sabían quienes eran. Todas ellas pertenecían a sus respectivos clubes de fans.

-¡NOSOTRAS LOS APOYAMOS COMO PAREJA!- gritaron al unísono.

Fue entonces cuando Tezuka explotó. Soportar a una chiflada era una cosa y otra muy diferente era soportar a una manada de babosas que le levantaban falsos.

-¡HABLAN COMO SI FUERAMOS ALGO!- gritó- ¡FUJI NO ES MI PAREJA!-

La chiquilla rara del principio soltó una risita.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-preguntó. El ojimiel la miró confuso.

-Son pareja en la obra…, tú eres la princesa y Fuji-kun el príncipe-

_Bum_

La noticia les llegó como balde de agua fría a los dos. El prodigio sintió una alegría inmensa y el Capitán todo lo contrario. El mundo se le fue encima, estuvo a punto de darle un paro cardiaco y el aire se le fue de los pulmones al mismo tiempo que todo se volvía borroso.

Fuji estaba fantaseando con la escena de la obra. Él, vestido como todo un galante príncipe, se acercaba poco a poco al lecho donde Tezuka vestido como una dulce princesa, lo esperaba anhelante. Luego, sus labios se juntaban en un tierno y casto beso….

Un ruido seco lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. El capitán estaba tirado en el piso, inerte.

El ojiazul vio la oportunidad de su vida. Los labios de su amigo parecían llamarlo a gritos al igual que las chicas que lo veían expectantes, pues al parecer habían adivinado sus intenciones.

-Muy bien, Tezuka, me gusta que seas profesional y quieras ensayar de una buena vez la escena del beso-

Se hinco hasta el suelo y aparto cuidadosamente los mechones de cabello que le estorbaban. La visión del chico desmayado parecía hecha por los mismísimos ángeles. Su cabello castaño se esparcía por su frente, su piel era realmente tersa y sus labios rosas estaban semi-abiertos. Sólo pudo esperar un segundo antes de apoderarse de ellos.

-¡¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA!! - Los gritos no tardaron en surgir, al igual que los celulares con cámara y uno que otro flash de cámara digital.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, el beso jamás se logro, pues una voz rugió entre todos los gritos de las chicas.

-¡¿PERO QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-

Fin del capitulo.


	4. Sorpresas

Just tell me

Capitulo 4

15 de octubre de 2008

Varias parejas.

-¡¿SUMIRE SENSEI?!- El ojiazul puso los ojos como platos, incrédulo.

Las chicas la miraron con cara de psicópatas, a punto de írsele encima por haber osado interrumpir tan bella obra de arte, pero se la pensaron dos veces, ya que la dulce ancianita tenía todo el rostro desencajado de la ira.

Sumire se acercó a ellos a paso apresurado.-Ustedes… fuera- masculló con un cargado tono de ira a las chicas que si bien querían ver correr sangre, la mujer parecía más grande y atlética de lo que jamás había sido nunca. Cuchichearon enojadas dirigiéndole una que otra grosería en voz baja y se retiraron de ahí. La tipeja loca que se había hablado con Tezuka y Fuji le dijo abiertamente en la cara "maldita bruja" y se fue de ahí.

Fuji seguía en el piso, abrazando a Tezuka con fuerza y sin creérselo todavía.

-¿No estaba en el hospital, entrenadora?-

-Ya había salido, Fuji, pero después de este coraje, creo que se me abrieron las costuras- hablo fríamente

-Sumirecita, debería ir a descansar, yo me ocupo del capitán- sonrió el chico fríamente, abrazando más a Tezuka pero la anciana, que también sonrió fríamente, le respondió con una negativa.

-No, querido, creo que tendré que ir después de que controle esta situación… y no soy "Sumirecita", no seas igualado…...

-Disculpe Sumire-sensei… este… bueno… yo….-

-A los vestidores del club, ahora- sentenció la mujer mirándolo seriamente. El ojiazul tragó saliva y obedeció. No iba a ponerse al tú por tú con la entrenadora ya que en eso se llevaba el cuello de por medio. Levantó con cuidado al otro y se lo llevó, cargándolo por la cintura y pasando el brazo del otro por su espalda, para sujetarlo mejor.

Sumire tomó aire y trato de calmarse, sin embargo unos chicos que cuchichearon emocionados, al final del pasillo, y alcanzó a escuchar algo que decía "chicos del club de tenis" y "esta bueno el pleito".

……………

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Ryoma y Kaidoh sonreían con malicia. La puerta estaba a nada de ceder por los golpes que le habían dado y las chicas que estaban atrincheradas en el armario también estaban conscientes de eso.

-Tomokaaaa, nos van a matar- sollozó la niña de trenzas tapándose la cara con las manos.

-No sé por que se alteran- respondió la otra, aterrada- ¡Es solo una obra!-

Se escuchó un crujido horrible y la puerta cedió. Ambas automáticamente se abrazaron y comenzaron a gritar

-¡Por favor no nos lastimen!- chillaron al mismo tiempo, pero no les hicieron caso. Kaidoh y Ryoma estiraron los brazos y cuando estuvieron a punto de sacarlas por las greñas, una voz sonó detrás de ellos.

-Ni se les ocurra-

Como traída por el mismísimo diablo, la entrenadora estaba ahí. Con una expresión de estar a punto de escupir sangre por la boca.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos y gritaron de felicidad al ver su fuente de salvación.

-¡ABUEEEELAAAA!- Ambas corrieron a abrazarla.

-Ey niña, suéltame, yo no soy tu abuela- gruñó Sumire dirigiéndose a Tomoka, pero la niña hacía caso omiso.

Si Ryoma hubiera tenido una lata de Ponta en la mano, la hubiera reventado en ese instante. Kaidoh estaba en las mismas…

-Entrenadora…- mascullaron al mismo tiempo, furiosos. Sumire los miro con enojo, apartó a las chicas y las hizo a un lado. Solo hizo un gesto horrible torciendo la boca y sentenció.

-Al club de tenis, ahora-

Los dos le soltaron una mirada asesina y obedecieron. Todos los curiosos que estorbaban en su paso se quitaron rápidamente, por temor a que desquitaran con ellos el coraje que no habían podido desquitar con las niñas.

Tomoka y Sakuno sonreían llenas de felicidad, pero Sumire les quito del rostro la sonrisa idiota al añadir

-Ustedes dos, también-

…..

Nunca antes se había sentido una atmósfera tan pesada en los vestidores de Seigaku.

Tomoka y Sakuno tenían los ojos como platos, arrinconadas en una esquina. Fuji, Kaidoh y Echizen desmembraban mentalmente a cierta anciana y Tezuka…seguía inconsciente.

-JAMÁS… JAMÁS… JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE ME ENCONTRARIA EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ- les gritaba, con una vena palpitándole en la frente y con los ojos desorbitados- ¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?! ¡ARMANDO UN LÍO DE SINGULAR TAMAÑO!-

-Su…-

-¡SILENCIO FUJI! CONTIGO ESTOY MÁS MOLESTA QUE CON NADIE ¡¿CREES QUE NO TE VI?! GRACIAS A DIOS LLEGUE A TIEMPO PARA EVITAR TUS PUERCAS INTENCIONES!

"¿Puercas intenciones?" Kaidoh y Echizen le lanzaron una mirada de recelo.

-Sumire-sensei, no es lo que usted cree…- trato de hablar el chico, pero fue inútil

-¡SILENCIO, FUJI! NO SÉ POR QUE TEZUKA ESTA INCONSCIENTE, PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE ES TU CULPA Y NO OBSTANTE DE ESO QUISISTE BESARLO! APROVECHÁNDOTE DE SU ESTADO!!

Los demás presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿O ME EQUIVOCO?!-

-¡ES CULPA DE SU NIETA Y LA LOCA DE SU AMIGA!- se defendió el ojiazul, señalándolas. No era justo que él se llevara la peor parte! Tenía que llevarse a alguien entre las patas y sería sin duda alguna esas niñas.

-¿Y POR QUÉ DICES ESO? ¿ESTÁS DROGADO? DIOS MIO, FUJI, DE TODOS LOS PRETEXTOS QUE PUDISTE SACAR, OSAS EN CULPAR A MI NIETA!!

-¡Pregúntele las locuras que planearon en su ausencia!- intervino Kaidoh

Sumire lo fulminó con la mirada pero Ryoma también intervino

-¡Es cierto! ¡Nos están obligando a hacer una obra!-

-Bueno, no le veo nada de malo en eso- respondió la mujer, sin gritar ya fríamente.

-La bella durmiente- aclaró Ryoma, mirándola como si estuviera idiota y no comprendiera las magnitudes del problema……pero para su desgracia, ella no comprendía el inconveniente, pues seguía con la misma cara de confusión- ¡SOMOS CHICOS, CON UN DEMONIO!- gritó furioso, sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, Echizen- sentenció cortante.

Todos se quedaron pasmados. De verdad que Sumire-sensei estaba más que enfadada. Nunca la habían visto así. El lugar quedo en silencio hasta que la mujer comenzó a hablar de nuevo, con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada de ustedes, muchachos-

Todos bajaron la mirada, llenos de remordimiento. Hubieran preferido que la entrenadora les siguiera gritando a los cuatro vientos en vez de que les hablara en ese tono.

-No sé si algún otro profesor los vio, pero de ser así, es probable que tengamos problemas… ¿Acaso no pensaron en eso?-

- Estaba más ocupado en imaginar el trauma emocional que me causará esa obra…- respondió Ryoma enojado.

Sumire puso los ojos en blanco

-La obra esto, la obra lo otro… ¡¿Qué clase de obra es?!- preguntó enfadada dirigiéndose a su nieta

-La bella durmiente…- susurro Sakuno

-…………………- El silencio reinó en la habitación. Kaidoh y Ryoma tuvieron que controlarse para no írsele encima a las niñas y matarlas. Sumire estaba a punto de reclamarles por su actitud tan infantil pero unos quejidos se escucharon en la habitación.

Tezuka había despertado.

El muchacho sentía la cabeza explotar. Todo le daba vueltas; no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba y pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a volver a desmayarse.

-¿Tezuka?- Fuji se levantó del banco donde estaba y fue hacía donde estaba el castaño, que se encontraba semi- acostado en el piso.

-¿Fuji?-

Todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes fueron a su cabeza de sopetón. Ensancho los ojos como platos y antes de que el ojiazul pusiera una mano en su hombro, se apartó. Logró ponerse de pie muy rápido, aunque eso solo empeoro el mareo que tenía…

-¿Buchou?-

Su vista comenzó a aclararse poco a poco y vio las figuras de Kaidoh y Ryoma. La nieta de la entrenadora y su amiga la loca estaban un poco más apartadas y en el centro estaba… Sumire-sensei.

-¿Te sientes bien, Tezuka?-

Si el chico no tuviera sentido común se hubiera lanzado a abrazarla y a besarla. Si la entrenadora estaba ahí no habría ninguna estúpida obra ¿verdad? Nada de vestirse como niña, nada de ridículo público, nada de… beso. Volteó y miro a Fuji que estaba detrás de él con mirada de enojo. Si bien había sido grosero con lo que hizo, ahora le importaba un reverendo pepino.

-Por supuesto Sumire-sensei…- y ante sorpresa de todos los presentes, sonrió- Que felicidad que ya este de vuelta…-

A Kaidoh y a Ryoma se les olvidó como cerrar la boca. Tezuka-buchou tenía la sonrisa más idiota que jamás hubieran visto en su vida y de seguir viéndolo así, les provocaría el vomito. Inclusive Sumire se sintió nerviosa.

-Ah…, no exactamente Tezuka…-

Crash. La utopía del capitán, que solo consistía en prácticas y partidos de tennis, se desmoronó al instante. Trato de no mostrar desesperación en su rostro, aunque no supo si lo logró.

-Solo venía ver como estaban las cosas, pero me lleve una desagradable sorpresa…-

La entrenadora empezó a platicarle todo lo que había pasado y capitán comenzó a enojarse poco a poco. Si bien se ruborizó ligeramente cuando menciono la parte que lo involucraba a él y a Fuji, casi se le reventó una vena del coraje cuando le contó "la situación del pasillo". Fulminó con la mirada a Echizen y a Kaidoh, quienes al instante voltearon hacía otro lado, llenos de vergüenza.

Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar, de nuevo se sintió una atmósfera pesada; era mil veces peor que antes pues ahora involucraba al capitán, quien estaba enojado por muchas cosas. En primera, el nombre del club estaba manchado de indisciplina, sin agregar el hecho de que posiblemente Sumire iría a parar al hospital de nuevo por el coraje, luego el hecho de que Ryoma y Kaoru estuvieron a nada de meterse con unas simples niñitas se le hacía algo intolerable.

-Entiendo…- susurró el chico después de 10 minutos de silencio y de miradas asesinas dirigidas a los pelinegros- Lamento este comportamiento tan vergonzoso, Sumire-sensei- Y por segunda vez en el día, Tezuka hizo algo que nadie jamás había visto hacer: una reverencia.

Syuusuke, Ryoma y Kaoru abrieron la boca, balbucearon un "perdón por nuestro comportamiento" y también hicieron una reverencia. Inclusive Tomoka y Sakuno que solo tuvieron el papel de "victimas" hicieron lo mismo. El gesto del capitán los había conmovido.

Lamentablemente, si todos no hubieran tenido la cara en el piso, hubieran visto la sonrisa malévola que le cruzaba a la anciana en la cara. El plan de hacerse la dolida rara vez lo usaba y siempre funcionaba. Pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí pues Tezuka volvió a levantar el rostro y se dirigió a las chicas.

-Haremos esa obra…, comenzaremos cuanto antes los ensayos- sentenció.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, menos Fuji quien sonrió. Si había obra de teatro, era un hecho de que habría beso… tarde o temprano.

La entrenadora estaba a punto de decir algo pero un dolor agudo y repentino se lo impidió. Al parecer las costuras si se le habían roto, pues una mancha rojiza empezó a aparecer en su abdomen.

-ABUEEEEELAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Todo el mundo comenzó a entrar en pánico, gritando cosas sin sentido, pero Tezuka no pudo ver el espectáculo pues en cuanto vio la sangre, se desmayó; haciendo un ruido sordo al caer al piso.

…………………….

El atardecer ya había caído sobre Japón. Seishun Gakuen estaba bañada de tonos rojizos y naranjas, creando un bonito paisaje. Toda la escuela estaba enterada de lo que había pasado y las autoridades se hicieron de la vista gorda por el simple hecho de que el club de tennis ya lo pagaría con la realización de esa obra.

Sumire-sensei, aunque perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre, no estaba en peligro alguno, sin embargo había amenazado con regresar de la misma tumba si le pasaba algo a su nieta. Así que todos los titulares tenían que realizar la "maldita obra", aunque no quisieran…

-Tezuka…-

-Tezuka……-

-Tezuka…-

El capitán escuchó como lo llamaban. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se topo con unos ojos azules muy cerca de su cara.

-¡¿Fuji?!-

Se incorporó rápidamente, pero solo logro darse un cabezazo con el tensai, que no pudo quitarse a tiempo. Con los ojos llorosos y agarrándose la frente notó que seguía en los vestidores del club, pero ya no estaba acostado en piso…, ahora estaba acostado en el banco que había al lado de la puerta, pero su cabeza había estado recargada sobre las piernas del ojiazul.

-¿Qué paso…?- preguntó algo avergonzado e incorporándose completamente. Fuji siguió sentado sobre el banco, sobándose la frente.

-Nada, Tezuka… te desmayaste al ver a Sumire-sensei desangrarse…- contestó el chico, como si lo que había pasado fuera de lo más normal, pero al ver la cara del otro, rápidamente añadió- ella esta bien, no te preocupes…-

Kunimitsu se relajo un poco. La frente le dolía levemente, pero ya no importaba. Vio la luz naranja colarse por la ventana y se apoderó de él un arranque de pánico ¡Había perdido todas las clases! Y… aún no sabía que había pasado con Fuji al mediodía.

Sin embargo, el tensai estaba completamente tranquilo. Se levantó del banco, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando la mirada de desconcierto que tenía Tezuka en la cara.

-Oishi ya se llevó tus cosas y todo el equipo esta enterado de tus ordenes…, lo de llevar la obra a cabo, ya sabes- comentó mientras abría la puerta del club. El ojimiel no volteó, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por lo de hace rato- añadió el ojiazul saliendo de los vestidores- La próxima vez que nos besemos, estarás consciente…- sonrió.

La cara del otro se sonrojó al instante y cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, cerró la puerta dando un portazo y se fue de ahí, dejando al capitán en silencio y más confundido de lo que jamás había estado.

Fin del capitulo.

¡Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos! Ojala que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Cualquier sugerencia para los próximos episodios es bienvenida y tomada en cuenta, en serio.

Espero haber sorprendido a todos con la entrada de Sumire-sensei, creo que nadie la esperaba, jo jo jo. Mencionaron a Atobe…uhm, lo pensaré. Aunque sea pequeña su participación, entrara este fic. (Trataré de no meter nada de TezukaxAtobe, aunque mi instinto Imperial pair me lo pida a gritos)

Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Tezuka Kunimitsu.


End file.
